


Why the hell not Hermione?

by SkyWolf14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Crack, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It, Why Did I Write This?, albus dumbledore is as dumb as a door, master of life ron weasley, master of time hermione granger, metamorphmagus Hermione Granger, metamorphmagus Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolf14/pseuds/SkyWolf14
Summary: What happens if you give power to dumb-ass people? Well you get this mess.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Death, Life, and Time were in a room watching their Masters, drinking tea, “Should we stop them?” “No” “No” “okay”------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Why the hell did I write this?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	1. Master of things

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read the books so sorry if anything is missing.
> 
> I do not own harry potter.
> 
> Have fun reading what I wrote at 6 am about 3 minutes after waking up.

A man with inky black hair and green eyes of death was staring at the ceiling behind a desk with paper that was bending reality with how big it was. This was once a man who was once called Harry Potter but now he is the Master of Death.

The Master of Death was bored so very bored he wanted to do something, not just sit behind his desk forever. He thought of his first life and how exciting it was how at least now it was so fun to watch.

The Master of Death never wanted to be the Master of Death but here he was.

A man and woman walked into his office, a man taller than him with bright red hair, blue eyes, pale skin with freckles over his face and his own arms. A woman taller than him but shorter than the man with Frizzy brown hair that she wore in a ponytail, brown eyes like chocolate with pale skin.

“Ron! Hermione! Watca doing here!” The master of death said on the verge of yelling “Harry watca doing! Ho-” “Harry James Potter did you not do all of your paperwork!?” Harry looked over at the mind-bending pile of paper on his desk. “Well no-” “Harry” Hermione looked at him like he was a student of hers and he just disappointed her; it was a terrifying look.

Ron looked alarmed to say the least “Hey Hey ‘mion what are we here for?” “Oh right, it was Ron's idea to take a little vacation, bad idea in my book ”Hey” you have the final decision” she looked as if he knew what he was going to say “YES 100% YES!” “okay we will go where?”

A grin that could challenge Bellatrix Lestrange “what if we visited our first life, but with some changes?” “Yes” “Ron Harry how are we going to do that?” The grin fell from his face “Mion you are the Master of Time, Ron is the Master of Life, and I’m the Master of Death we are powerful and not 11 with no skills” He stated in a voice that was pointing out answers that they were staying at.

“Fine what are we going to change?”

The grin was back and in full force.

“Everything”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death, Life, and Time were in a room watching their Masters, drinking tea, “Should we stop them?” “No” “No” “okay”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione who was muttering to herself. An idea crossed Harry’s mind, a grin split across his face “Hey Ron! I have an idea!” “What?” “Do you want more siblings?” “Fuck yes” “Ronald Weasley!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter woke up as did Ron Wealey and Hermine Granger.

“Time to create chaos” in a sing-song voice Harry stated with a grin

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death, Time and Life where all drinking tea and watching there masters quote “Fuck shit up” all very amuzed, and-like their masters- bored as hell. Their Masters didn’t change much, well except for everything, but you can still see a lot of things based on the OG timeline.

Life looking at the new families that they had made and thinking about all the life that could be made. 

Death was looking at all the new families as well but Death was imagining all the ways that they could be claimed by Death.

Time was well not really focusing on the here and now but Time was and not at the same time here. Not really but let's not think about the mess that was Times mind.

“Oh my, look at all those kids!” Life yelled squealing like the kids that Life mentioned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why did I let Harry talk me into this?” Ron muttered under his breath. Ron stared at the familiar and unfamiliar faces of his family. Ron of course was talking about the new siblings that he now had.

The family now had 14 main members, the order of kids going like this. Bill, Charlie, Matthew, Andrew, Peter, Percy, Fred, George, Dave, Ron, Ginny, Elizabeth, Ava, and finally baby Lily. Only born this year.

“Why the fuck did I let Harry do this?” Ron again muttered under his breath. Ron now having many more siblings now that he was ignored more than in his first life. Ron’s emotions were now trying to come out in the form of different hair colors and styles. “God fucking damn it” he again muttered.

Tugging on the metal connection with Harry and Hermione. Ron just screamed ‘WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU? Harry why?? Why did you not stop him Herm’

Laughter just comes from both of them. “Why me?” Ron muttered as little baby Lily started to cry, sending off Ava, Elizabeth, and Ginny.

“Why me?” Ron whined as the screaming and crying from the babies made his hair change to black mimicking his Harry’s hair.

“You can change your hair, Ron?” asked little 6 year old Dave, making their Father turn just in time to see him, frantically trying to change his inky black hair back only getting about half way.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No No! NO!” that brat is messing with all of my plans! 

Albus too-many-names- Dumbledore was pacing in his (no not his Hogwarts hissed) office a report from the Dursleys about Harry Potter.

Little Harry Potter was gone and the fat pig (Vernon) of the family was sick. This can’t do, Albus’s magic was curling in rage in and out before Albus calmed down at least that was on his face but his magic told a different story.

No Albus’s magic was running around looking for something to destroy and what do you know, a little trinket next to his explosion.

“Damn it” he whispered making a shield with his (no not my wand, old fucker Death growled) wand but it did the exact opposite of what he wanted making the pieces fly towards him. 

The Death-stick was acting up again the only time when it acted up was when the Potter brat was born.

An owl flew inside and almost flew right back out but Albus called it back, as it was the Weasley family owl. 

“Mmmm, this changes plans but, Mmmmm.” Albus magic came back in as he made plans. The poor owl was very glad at this.

“I will have to visit the Weasley family after visiting the muggles,” he said to no one at all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched everything in his animagus form, a inky black fox with green eyes. Wait did you think that he was going to be like a fucking dragon or some shit? No he is a fox Ron is a dog and Hermione is a cat. Anyway Harry of course was watching Vernon being loaded into an ambulance with a crying Dudley and very panicked Auntie.

Harry watched for at least 25-30 minutes waiting for, well anyone really. When with a crack the Great Albus Dumbledore was on the street with neon green and orange robes.

Harry just watched him go into the dursley’s house then come out then go to the spy’s house then come out then leave. It was not exciting at all if you looked at him and not his magic.

Dumb-as-a-door’s Magic was curling in rage and almost lashing out, this is going to be fun to fuck with him Harry thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to write. For that I'm sorry but I can't say that my updating will get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'm going to continue to write this but... yea.


End file.
